charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Andyman14/Archive 3
TheBook's UserPage Hello, Andrew (can I call you Andy?), I have noticed that TheBook's User Page has been un deleted. He has emailed me and said he really wants it deleted. So could you delete again, then lock it so no one can create it again. Thanks. --Khan1998stevewhite 13:28, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : Yes you can call me Andy, and it was the same user that vandalised the page and said you were too immature to be admin >:( Consider it deleted Andyman14 (talk) 14:26, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks Andy. I know who it was (i think). The same person who sent me a rude email (i think). Buffymybasset i reckon. --Khan1998stevewhite 14:55, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Menu I saw that the menu bar needed some updating on the comics. You need to add "Volume 2" and the issues of that volume. I would do it, but I think only admins can. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 20:06, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : Yes only admins can change the side menu. --Khan1998stevewhite 07:38, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Dislike I dislike the new wikia style. --Khan1998stevewhite 07:47, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Block Could you please block Unregistered contributor 79.159.56.194, they said some horrid stuff about me on = The Elections Blog. --Khan1998stevewhite 21:37, October 1, 2010 (UTC) you arent supposed to block people for speaking their mind Khan. Grow a back bone! "blocking" shouldnt be used so freely, this is why you shouldnt be admin or beau. :: NO BUT WHEN IT COMES DOWN TO SOMEONE BEING EXTREMELY HORRIBLE, AND CONSTANT HARRASMENT, THAT PERSON NEEDS TO BE BLOCKED! --Khan1998stevewhite 21:44, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :: No its called speaking your mind. I have had mean people say things about me, just let it go. You cant stand to have ANYONE say anything negative. They aren't being extremely horrible. You are very immature, I have noticed that. :Excuse me unregistered user, but an admin is allowed to block someone for inappropriate behavior and harassment, which is what you did. Speaking your mind can be done politely. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 21:47, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks SonOfHalliwell you are great :D. --Khan1998stevewhite 21:49, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::(unsigned comment above is not mine, check the History page) No, I have nothing against Khan1998stevewhitet, I've not even been here that long, I'm just saying what I see (just look above). And I have the right to state my opinion in the blog, just like everybody else. And when I was actually contributing to the discussion saying that the Wiki does needs more that an Admin, someone removed my comment. I'm just trying to help, my edits to the Prudence Warren and Apportation articles were legit, not vandalism. Before banning me, please talk to me and tell me what I am doing wrong, please, I want to create an acount and contribute to the Wiki. 21:49, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::They will delete you for idiotic reasons. You are as good as gone, sad but true on this page. I have known people who were never mean who were blocked for "causing conflict". its so childish. ::Its not childish i don't think. They did Cause Conflict. Buffymybasset for example, started many arguments, she was blocked for a reason = Harrasemnt and Conflict. --Khan1998stevewhite 21:54, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::What kind of conflict? What would be so bad that someone should be blocked? That IS childish. :::She was starting off disagreements in a far too rude matter. She has be known for extremely rudeness to TheBook and I. --Khan1998stevewhite 21:57, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Thats not a good enough reason to block someone. That is exactly my point. You HAVE TO GROW A BACK BONE to be admin on a Wiki. So if you are a democrat and a republican says something you dont agree with, are you doing to "block" them from their country? :::WAIT and are you talking about someone who cant even defend themselves because they are now blocked? That very childish :Editors may be blocked for constant harassment and rude behavior, which is obviously why this buffymybasset person was blocked. What is childish, are such editors. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 22:04, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::correct SonofHalliwell. --Khan1998stevewhite 22:06, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::--Wrong Son. You have no idea whats going on :::I think he/she does know what is going on, becuase ohh what is that thing people have, umm...EYES! --Khan1998stevewhite 22:08, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::You are immature, and I have EYES enough to see that! Its obvious with your last post and talking about other people who cant even defend themselves. You want to block someone for being "too mean". What if that person doesnt see it as being "mean". Why are you the God of this Wiki? You totally act like it! That is why you shouldnt have any power :::; I don't acted like god. I am glad this election took place so i can try to be admin with others. --Khan1998stevewhite 22 ::::12, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's called "I don't ACT" like God. God your grammar is terrible. THAT is reason alone you shouldn't be Admin. That is the dumbest reason to want to be Admin by the way. :Alright, stop this nonsense right now. If you have nothing else to contribute to this wiki besides your childish behavior, you will be, wait for it... blocked. Khan's grammar and spelling don't make him a good admin, but his insight does. You're defending someone who you hardly know, or, you are that person who was blocked. I suggest that you leave this wiki and come back when you decide that you want to contribute something valuable on here. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 22:18, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :What makes you think I couldn't possibly be the WIKIA staff investigating? I've seen enough : : ::::I have no idea what you three are talking about, so I'm staying out of this discussion. And please, unregistered user, sing your comments, because it's making me look like if I were the one writing your comments. :/ 22:21, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::It was a typo when i said "Acted". Wikia Staff are alot nicer and more reasonable. --Khan1998stevewhite 22:24, October 1, 2010 (UTC) : ::To the fighting unregistered user: That is something what the Wikia staff wouldn't do. They are objective and don't call others childish, plus, they don't go in discussions like you did. Don't try to outsmart us, please, spare yourself the embarrassment. ::To the other unregistered user: We can see who wrote what in the history. Don't worry ;-) Maybe it's best that you register on here, to avoid all confusion. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 22:25, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :: :).--Khan1998stevewhite 22:30, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Return Glad to see your finally back. :) Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 07:24, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, my final exam was today so I've finished for the year :D Andyman14 (talk) 07:53, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, not fair. I still have like two more weeks left of school. -.- Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 07:57, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :Bugger :( but just remember, two more weeks Andyman14 (talk) 08:02, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Admin Again You admin and rollback editor again. I will add the admin template to your page. You must add the userbox version. --Executive/Main Manager and Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 08:29, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Excellent :) Thank you very much Andyman14 (talk) 11:08, November 24, 2010 (UTC) : You are welcome. Welcome back BTW. I am Executive Manager now. B'crats are now called Managers. I am Main Manager because I most votes in the election AND I was Main Manager before my demotion. I may be able to make you a Manager, considering SOH is leaving. SOH is abreviated for SonOfHalliwell. --Executive/Main Manager and Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 11:24, November 24, 2010 (UTC) : That soon. How come? Andyman14 (talk) 11:47, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Exams. I'm still at my 2nd year of college so I wont be doing mine till later on. --Executive/Main Manager and Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 17:26, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Lol, my final exam was yesterday and based on that I've just completed my first year at university :D Andyman14 (talk) 02:11, November 25, 2010 (UTC) December Episode of the Month Yeah, other people said that to. But not many people voted for it anyways. x] So it probably won't win. User:HalliwellsAttic Update: Actually I just went over the votes, All Hell Breaks Loose is actually winning. But theres not much we can do now, the voting ends in like 3 days. Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 08:36, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :I think we will still be able to use it in May, 2011. Cause that's basically like 6 months away. I don't think people will remember it was also the episode of the month for December. x] Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 08:48, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Well then we will probably have to discuss it with Khan when he gets on. Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 08:58, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Phoebe's Gallery. Hey, I've just been doing Phoebe's appearance gallery. But I gotta go, so can you please finish it for me? x] Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 12:33, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Will do once I've finished meddling with Piper's romantic life :P Andyman14 (talk) 12:38, November 25, 2010 (UTC). : MEDDLER MEDDLER. Lol :). I like it :). Thats why we made sandboxes :D. --Executive/Main Manager and Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 12:44, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Hehehe Andyman14 (talk) 12:47, November 25, 2010 (UTC). I know some of my photos of Phoebe aren't the best. But I had them all caption properly like "1x02-Phoebe etc" And the ones you put on next to mine has captions likes 'Phoebe weddin from hell' And If I was going to use yours I would have to rename alot of the pictures to fit in with the rest of them ones. Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 04:40, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Then I'll rename them then Andyman14 (talk) 04:43, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Ah thank-you. :) Just remember to like do it so it matches the Episode and Season. x] Like if your were doing the wedding from hell one it'll be 1x06-Phoebe Etc. x] Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 04:45, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately, I can't rename them, so I'll have to upload the version over yours. You can undo it if you prefer yours instead. -- Andyman14 (talk) 04:50, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Nah, your pictures are better than mine. >.< I was just worried about the way I captioned it. Cause it took me so long to name them. -.- Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 04:53, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the tip, But I kind of like finding the photos. Instead of using the ones before. x] Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 05:15, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Serena not Sandra Thanks :P --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 14:17, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Manager SonOfHalliwell has left the wikia. You have taken his place as Manager. --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 15:02, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Sweet, thanks very much. May I please promote User:HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 to admin in my place.The user has made the most contributions to the wiki after TheBook after all and it does seem a little unfair that the user is only at rollback level? Teh Andyman14 (talk) 15:07, December 3, 2010 (UTC) : He has a block log. Best wait just a little while longer. --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 15:09, December 3, 2010 (UTC) : Okily Dokily Teh Andyman14 (talk) 15:11, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :: You know what? He will become one. Where your Manager transaction has not yet gone through I will have to make him one. Your Manager power should be through to you any minute now. --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 15:13, December 3, 2010 (UTC) ::: Executive What to what what what? What are you on the Manager Template, and what is your job? --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 15:16, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :::: Lol, I decided to make up a fancy job title to exaggerate my position See this link Teh Andyman14 (talk) 15:21, December 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::: That is funny. I am going to give Managers jobs like one could be in charge of making other users things (Manager, Admin, Rollback) and one could be in charge of the users. And me I am everything. :P. --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 16:32, December 3, 2010 (UTC) User Rights Management Hello. As Cheif Executive on this wiki I have decided to give the two Managers certain jobs. Yours is User Rights Management. This means you have more power over the rolls other users have (Rollback and Admin). I clearly have to do all the rights. I just thought I would spread it out. See Manager Template for more details. --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 21:44, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Piper's Gallery Are you going to finish doing Piper's gallery? :o HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 08:49, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Nope, I'm gonna let you do it and see what pictures you choose to upload. I have other tasks to complete Seasons Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 08:55, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Ah, Alright. :) I'm currently doing Paige's now and I was going to do Prue's after, but I'll start on Piper's after. x) HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 09:00, December 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure if you're gonna do Piper's Gallery now, since you're adding images and stuff. I just wanna know so I can either start on Prue's or continue with Piper's. >.< HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 08:24, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. You skipped Astral Monkey so I filled in the gap. Please continue on Seasons Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 08:27, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Episode Infoboxes Black for the infoboxes doesn't really fit, a brighter color would be better. Some people have been using black for demon infoboxes. Also, there are better pictures that can be used for behind the scenes - the ones you added are low quality cropped images from Charmed magazine articles. Also, the plot section is kind of crowded with all the pics. When it comes to the guest starring section of the infoboxes, not using bullets looks better.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 13:48, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Black refers to the fact that the Season 8 DVD cover is black-greyish. Like some of the Season 1 Info-boxes are Purple, it's spose to repersent the DVD Cover color. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 13:51, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Season 8 cover is not black or grey. It is yellow. Just like the Season 8 DVD discs. In America, Canada, South America, Russia and most of Europe the official Season 8 DVD casing is yellow, I think you may be confused with fan made covers for season 8. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 14:15, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Actually, Region 1 is yellow, Region 2 is grey, See here HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 14:24, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey Zach. It's also grey where we live as well; Region 4 Seasons Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 14:37, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Wait, how many region's is there? x) I thought there was only two? HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 14:38, December 14, 2010 (UTC) There are 8 regions, 6 refer to different zones in the world.Seasons Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 00:10, December 15, 2010 (UTC)